El Consejero
by Guadi-Fic's
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN autorizada por Haely Potter. Primer OS de WHEN HARRY MET KURT. Por ahora hay 17 de ellos, todos diferentes y no correlativos. Se pueden leer de manera independiente así que los publico como OS porque de todas formas no sé si voy a hacerlos todos.


**DISCLAIMER**: Los personajes pertenecen a Harry Potter de J.K. Rowling y a la serie televisiva de GLEE.  
La historia pertenece a **Haely Potter** a quien agradezco su autorización para traducir algunas de sus historias.

* * *

**N/A:** Este OS es el primero de una serie de OS publicado dentro de una misma historia llamada **WHEN HARRY MET KURT**. Como no sé si haré todos ellos he decidido publicarlos por separado. Espero disfruten de ellos y de esta pareja que me parece hermosa.

* * *

Las seccionales estaban finalmente terminadas. Al igual que el lunes, después de ellas. Y la semana siguiente.

La Sra. P., el consejero, había renunciado después de confesar su amor por el Sr. Schuester. Sue Sylvester, el entrenador de Cheerios, fue suspendido por filtrar su lista de canciones a los clubes de Glee a otros. Mr. Shue fue reinstalado como director del club Glee y estaba trabajando con fuerza para los regionales.

Y fue hace dos semanas que todo pasó.

Sin embargo, nada había cambiado realmente.

Kurt fue nuevamente tirado en el basurero, deseando poder estar dentro de la escuela ya. Los deportistas se acercaban a él y le dio un involuntario paso hacia atrás.

―¡Espera! ―gritó. Dio unos pasos hacia delante y entregó su bolsa a Dave Karofsky, resignado a su suerte cuando sintió las manos agarrándolo, ignorando totalmente la ropa de diseño.

―Qué... ―un mando, una voz dulce con acento británico interrumpió la rutina diaria―, ¿Qué está pasando aquí? Si no desean detención, les recomiendo que dejen ir al joven.

Para su sorpresa, Kurt se vio libre y se volvió a su salvador con los ojos muy abiertos.

Era un hombre alto, moreno y guapo. Su cabello era negro como la medianoche y rebelde. Sus ojos verdes detrás de unas gafas rectangulares, que destacan sus rasgos aristocráticos. Tenía un botón negro encima de la camisa (las mangas estaban enrolladas, dos de los botones de arriba estaban abiertos y la parte inferior estaba fuera), con un chaleco esmeralda abierto, jeans negros y zapatillas de deporte grises. Tenía una bolsa de mensajero al hombro y una chaqueta de traje negro colgando de su brazo.

Kurt sintió enrojecer a la vista y su ritmo cardíaco acelerarse. Él conocía estos signos, se estaba formando un agolpamiento por el Brit no sabía nada fuera.

―¿Qué quiere decir? ―Karofsky preguntó, jugando al inocente-. Usted no es un maestro, ¿verdad? Además, estábamos siendo amistoso con Hummel aquí...

Kurt sabía de este acto y sintió que la débil esperanza de ser libre de la intimidación se desvanecía. Todos los adultos siempre compraban esa historia.

El británico dio una mirada Karofsky.

―Puedo no ser un maestro, pero yo soy el nuevo consejero. Y mientras otros adultos podrían haber comprado esa historia del suya, señor, yo sin embargo reconozco intimidación cuando lo veo.

Los deportistas rieron nerviosamente, pero el británico no había terminado todavía.

―Voy a mantener un ojo en ustedes para asegurarse de que no intimidan a nadie y si me entero siquiera por un susurro de que lo están haciendo voy a estarlos viendo en detención antes de que puedan llamar a un taxi. Y para el registro, en mis detenciones no van a escribir líneas o estar sentados tranquilamente en una sala de clase. No, van a hacer algo por el bien común como trabajo voluntario en el refugio de animales o en el hospital. Siempre hay necesidad de personas que limpien los orinales. O bien, si me siento especialmente sádico, voy a hacer que ayuden a los trabajadores de limpieza a quitar la goma fuera de sus escritorios. ¿Soy claro?

Todos los deportistas murmuraron algo bajo su aliento y se removieron bajo la dura mirada que los juzgaba.

―Les pregunté si les quedó claro y espero una respuesta verbal ―continuó el hombre presionando. Por una vez, parecía que los atletas había conocido a alguien que no serían capaz de encantar o hacer de matón como hacía Karofsky con Kurt.

―¡Sí, señor! ―dijeron todos a coro con expresiones aterrorizadas. Parecía como si realmente no quisieran hacer nada por el bien común.

―Bien. Ahora, lárguense, tienen clases que atender ―dijo el hombre con una sonrisa y su rostro agraciado. Todos los deportistas salieron a toda prisa, algunos de ellos aún incluso corriendo. Una vez que se hubieron marchado el hombre cogió la bolsa de Kurt y se lo tendió a él.

―Gr-gracias señor... ―Kurt comenzó y tomó su bolso del hombre, ruborizándose al mismo tiempo.

―Potter ―respondió el hombre la pregunta no formulada―. Harry Potter. Y por favor, llámame Harry. Sr. Potter me hace sentir que hice algo mal y tengo que ir a ver al superior... lo siento, director. Potter, por otro lado, me da un flashback de mi maestro de química, el profesor Snape, que me odiaba hasta mis entrañas.

―Gracias... Harry...―Kurt probó el nombre que parecía complacer a Harry mientras sonreía.

―De nada, señor Hummel ―dijo, comenzando a caminar hacia la escuela―. Y recuerda, mi puerta está siempre abierta si usted tiene cualquier problema.

Kurt sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

―Lo haré señor... Harry... ―dijo en voz baja, sin saber si Harry lo oyó.

―Es genial ―decía Kurt Mercedes en la sala del coro antes de la reunión del club Glee después de que las clases habían terminado.

―¿Quién es genial? ―Puck preguntó y se sentó a la silla delante de los dos.

―Harry ―fue la respuesta a coro. Cuando llegaron a una mirada en blanco de Puck, Kurt elaboró―. Sr. Potter, el nuevo consejero.

―¿Te refieres al tipo que hizo a Karofsky salir corriendo? ―Finn añadió su granito de arena y fallando, por primera vez estómago de Kurt no hizo flip.

―Sí, ese es Harry ―suspiró Kurt con una pequeña sonrisa―. Él tiene un gran sentido de la moda.

―Cuando lo vi tuve la esperanza de que el entrenador Tanaka hubiera dejado y él fuera nuestro entrenador ―confesó Puck―. Él tiene demasiado músculo para no hacer deporte.

Hubo algunos riéndose de la puerta. Al unísono, todos ellos se volvió hacia la puerta donde el Sr. Shue y el objeto de su conversación estaba, obviamente divertido por su conversación.

―Bueno chicos, es bueno verlos a todos ustedes aquí, a tiempo ―miró Sr. Schue a Puck que ni siquiera miró avergonzado. Sr. Shue se dirigió a la parte delantera del grupo―. Como te habrás dado cuenta, tenemos un invitado hoy, Harry Potter, nuestro nuevo consejero. Él va a venir a ver nuestra práctica esta semana para verlos (y a mí) en nuestros ambientes 'naturales' para ver si se da cuenta de que algunos de nosotros tenemos cosas que él piensa que deberíamos hablar, y esto no significa que ustedes tiene que hablar con él, les enviaremos un mensaje privado. La semana que viene van a ser las Cheerios y así sucesivamente. ¿Alguna pregunta?

La mano de Rachel estaba en el aire en un instante.

― ¿Qué edad tienes? ¿De dónde vienes? ¿Por qué estás mirando los clubes? Será usted

―¡Una pregunta a la vez! ―Harry se rió, obviamente utilizado para más de un adolescentes ansiosos, y levantó las manos en señal de rendición―. Cumplí veintiuno en el verano, yo soy originario del Valle de Godric, Inglaterra, pero me trasladé a Londres cuando tenía quince años y estoy mirando los clubes para elegir uno que estaré patrocinando mientras trabaje aquí en McKinley High, así como tratar de conocer a los estudiantes.

Una charla emocionada se extendió entre los estudiantes en su anuncio ¡Podían obtener un patrocinador!

―¿Qué quieres decir con patrocinador? ―Rachel le preguntó sobre los demás con los ojos entrecerrados.

―Oh, ya sabes ―Harry rodó sus ojos―, nuevo vestuario, partituras, transporte a diferentes eventos, tal vez ni siquiera a viajes relacionados con sus propias interpretaciones.

―¿De dónde has sacado el dinero? ―Santana pidió―. Ser un consejero no paga tan bien...

―Bueno ―Harry parecía avergonzado y se rascó la parte de atrás de su cabeza―, mis padres y mi padrino me dejaron una herencia enorme de dinero de la vieja familia. Podría vivir de ella durante toda mi vida y no hacer mella a él, así que negocié con el principal Figgins que en el momento en que encontrara un club que quisiera patrocinar, le daría al club un cheque de pago. Puedo comprobar la cantidad, por supuesto, de modo que no puede ser tacaño y quedarse con parte del dinero para otras cosas en el presupuesto de la escuela.

―¿Por qué trabajar si tienes dinero? ―Preguntó una vez más, Rachel.

Ahora Harry se rió entre dientes.

―En menos de seis meses me volvería loco sin nada que hacer. De hecho, los últimos cuatro meses en Nueva York lo han sido y eso a pesar de que tenía libros, películas y Broadway para distraerme.

―¿Por qué... ―comenzó Kurt―, llegaste a Lima?

―No me gusta vivir en una gran ciudad ―se encogió de hombros Harry―. Podría tener algo que ver con el hecho de que fui a un internado en las montañas escocesas totalmente aisladas de la civilización desde que tenía once años y en Hogwarts, todo el mundo sabía todo de todos, sea que quisieran o no que se supiera... Cuando los padres de alguien se divorciaban, todo el mundo sabía cuando alguien estaba engañando a su hija/novios, todos lo sabían realidad. Mi director lo expresó con estas palabras: 'Lo que pasó entre tú y el profesor Quirell es un secreto por lo que todo el colegio lo sabe', después de que impedí al profesor Quirell robar una reliquia de la vieja escuela. Sí, mis años de escuela fueron muy agitados y no, no voy a profundizar más en ellos... Oh... parece como si hubiera lado seguido... ―él sonrió y algunos de los estudiantes, Kurt entre ellos, se rieron entre dientes―. Por favor, interrúmpanme si lo hago de nuevo... Pero ¿por qué Lima? ¿Aparte de que no es un lugar muy grande? Bueno... yo tenía una casa aquí y conseguí un trabajo para el que estoy calificado.

―¿Usted fue a un internado? ―Quinn preguntó con escepticismo― ¿Cómo es que usted no es un total absurdo? ¿Qué es lo que haces con tu tiempo libre?

―Umm... mi mejor amiga Hermione estudiaba nada y todo, mi otro mejor amigo Ron jugaba al fútbol, lo siento soccer y ajedrez. Los gemelos, hermanos de Ron gastaban bromas y fútbol también... Colin, un niño de un año menor que yo, fotografía... Hice deportes como el Sr...? ― Harry miró con curiosidad a Puck.

―Noah Puckerman ―Puck se presentó―. Llámame Puck.

Harry asintió con la cabeza.

―Como Puck adivinó. Fui el creador del juego en el baloncesto, estrella del equipo en funcionamiento y nadé en mi tiempo libre. También aprendí a tocar diferentes instrumentos. Mi canto es horrible, eso sí, pero puedo tocar el piano, la guitarra , batería, violín, flauta y saxofón. También sé algo de artes marciales. Y he resuelto varios misterios en la escuela, por ejemplo, quién estaba robando, o tomando préstamos de ropa interior sin permiso de nuestro profesor de química. Resultó que eran Fred y George, los hermanos mayores de Ron . Pero yo creo que eso es suficiente... introducciones de Will, tu turno...

Mr. Shue se aclaró la garganta y luchó contra la sonrisa de su cara.

―Gracias Harry... Así que, vamos a continuar. Sé que no ha pasado mucho tiempo desde las seccionales pero los regionales se están acercando. Quiero que hagan una lista de cosas que podrían haber hecho mejor en las seccionales y lo que queremos hacer en los regionales. sugerencias de canciones, un cierto tipo de música, todo depende del debate.

Esto hizo a los estudiantes dar un grito de alegría . Harry sonrió ante su entusiasmo, casi seguro haber encontrado el club que quería patrocinar. El resto de la reunión se dedicó a las ideas que salían y, al final, todos quedaron encantados.

Después de la reunión Kurt se encontró con Harry.

―Quería darte las gracias por lo de esta mañana me refiero ―dijo cuando él y Harry estaban caminando hacia la oficina de Harry―. Ningún adulto ha tratado de detener las inmersiones al basureros antes. Sr. Schue sólo los demora.

―Yo como que lo adiviné a partir de su sorpresa ―dijo Harry con voz llena de simpatía―. Durante los primeros diez años de mi vida mi primo me intimidó de todas las formas posibles; palizas, inmersiones al contenedor de basura, manteniendo a otros niños lejos de mí para impedirme hacer amigos. Ningún adulto alguna vez ha tratado de detenerlo; era como que lo vieran bien.. a través de la intimidación, al verla, aceptando que estaba allí y no hacer nada. Juré que sería un adulto diferente y haría todo lo posible para eliminar el acoso escolar donde quiera que mi vida fuera. De todos modos, Dudley, mi primo, continuó siendo un matón, aterrorizando a los niños de nuestro barrio hasta que le salvé la vida. Eso lo hizo pensar, y aunque yo hubiera jurado que no tenía los sesos para eso cuando éramos más jóvenes, ahora está en la facultad de derecho en la parte superior de su clase.

En pocas palabras, Kurt estaba asombrado. Después de años de acoso Harry había salvado la vida de su primo... no estaba segura de que él no miraría hacia otro lado si fuera él y, digamos, Karofsky en la misma situación. Eso fue un poco de verdadera nobleza para admirar― ¿Dónde has estado toda mi vida?

―En Inglaterra la mayor parte de ella apostaría ―Harry respondió con descaro y miró al chico más pequeño en serio―. No dejes que te desanime, solo está celoso de que tienes el coraje de ser tú mismo y no tienes miedo a ser diferentes a las masas ―Harry sonrió cálidamente y, por primera vez, Kurt notó, alcanzó sus ojos verdes.

Él se ruborizó intensamente y desvió la mirada al suelo cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba mirando.  
―Creo que voy a verlo a usted luego ―murmuró y aceleró el paso.

―Sí ―dijo Harry y se volvió hacia el pasillo en el que su oficina estaba―. Me encanta el chaleco por cierto, le convina.

Kurt no sabía cómo responder sin chillar y sólo corrió a la playa de estacionamiento. Una vez en el interior de su coche se quedó sentado un momento para calmar su acelerado corazón. No había manera de que Harry estuviera coqueteando con él... ¿O sí? Además, le gustaba Finn ¿no es así? O por lo menos le había gustado Finn... hasta que Harry llegó. Y Harry probablemente sólo lo veía cuando era un niño de todos modos. Él sólo tenía dieciséis años después de todo... ¿Y no era como ilegal o algo así? Tendría que comprobar...

Pero Harry... era realmente diferente. Parecía que tenía las cosas muy experimentadas... no sólo el drama adolescente normal con la intimidación, el romance y la jerarquía de la secundaria, sino las luchas de la vida real... felicidad... decepciones... tragedias... Lo que pesó más en Kurt fue el hecho de que Harry estaba tomando un activo paso para detener el acoso escolar, algo que nunca había visto a nadie hacer... no realmente... incluso cuando Finn le dijo a Puck para controlar sus impulsos, fue... algo Finn le diría a cualquiera sobre cualquiera y no había significado en ello... no era su caballero de brillante armadura o príncipe azul en un caballo blanco...

Sacó su iPod a los equipos de sonido de su coche y lo arrancó. La melodía de_ 'Defying Gravity'_ llenó el coche.

_**"Algo ha cambiado dentro de mí**_  
_**algo no es lo mismo"**_

cantó con facilidad, aún sin empiezar a conducir... ¡Era demasiado buen canto para no escuchar completamente!

_**"Estoy harto de jugar según **_  
_**las reglas de otro **_  
_**Demasiado tarde para segundas dudas**_  
_**demasiado tarde para volver a dormir**_  
_**Es hora de confiar en mis instintos**_  
_**Cierro mis ojos, y salto"**_

Abrió los ojos y se volvió para mirar a su iPod cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba cantando. Era hora de comenzar de nuevo con su vida... dejar a Finn Hudson en el pasado... confiar en que sus instintos le llevaran a la persona adecuada.

_**"Es hora de intentar**_  
_**Desafiar la gravedad**_  
_**Creo que voy a intentar**_  
_**desafiar la gravedad**_  
_**Dame un beso de despedida**_  
_**Estoy desafiando gravedad**_  
_**Y tú no me harás caer"**_

No dejaría que Finn Hudson o Rachel Berry o David Karofsky lo derriben... ya estaba desafiando la gravedad por ser abiertamente gay y todo eso... por el momento solo estaba flotando... ya era hora de empezar a volar... conseguir un novio... luchar con Rachel por los solos...

_**"Estoy harto de aceptar límites**_  
_**porque alguien diga que los hay**_  
_**algunas cosas no puedo cambiarlas, **_  
_**pero hasta que lo intente, nunca lo sabré!**_  
_**Demasiado tiempo he tenido miedo**_  
_**de perder el amor que creo que he perdido**_  
_**Bueno, si eso es amor**_  
_**¡Hay que pagar un costo demasiado alto!"**_

No le importa lo que otros han dicho... había que romper los límites... por lo menos como un adolescente en Ohio... Claro, él puede ser que consiga slushied para el resto de su vida en el instituto, no podía cambiar eso (tal vez Harry podría...?). No quería otro enamoramiento como el que tuvo en Finn... iba a encontrar a alguien que lo aprecie a él ya sus talentos y defectos (como Harry)... no es que tuviera alguno...

**"Prefiero d**_**esafiar la gravedad**_  
_**dame un beso de despedida,**_  
_**estoy desafiando la gravedad**_  
_**Creo que voy a intentar**_  
_**desafiar a la gravedad**_  
_**¡Y tú no me harás caer!"**_

¡Beso de despedida! Sí... un beso de despedida, Finn Hudson, el barco de Kurt Hummel ha zarpado y te lo perdiste...  
Kurt se rió, sintiéndose libre por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

**"Prefiero d**_**esafiar la gravedad**_  
_**dame un beso de despedida,**_  
_**estoy desafiando la gravedad**_  
_**Creo que voy a intentar**_  
_**desafiar a la gravedad**_  
_**¡Y tú no me harás caer!  
No me harás caer...  
**__**Ohh Ohh Ohhhhh..."**__**  
**_

La canción terminó y Kurt siguió mirando a su iPod con una sonrisa incluso cuando Taylor Swift sonó con 'You belong with me' (le gustaba la letra... incluso si era horriblemente cliché...), comenzó a jugar. Mientras que Kurt no cree en un poder superior o que -todo sucede por una razón-, le gustaba pensar que había alguna fuerza que no quería que suceda lo peor, no decidir las cosas para los humanos, pero el envío de los signos pequeños que mejorar sus vidas, incluso si se trataba de una canción en el momento adecuado o la sonrisa de un extraño.

Podía ser filosófico más tarde, pero ahora... ahora tenía que ir a casa y deshacerse de sus recuerdos de Finn Hudson.


End file.
